onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Apis
| affiliation = Warship Island | occupation = | jva = Masami Suzuki | Odex eva = Chio Su-Ping | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Brittney Karbowski | dfbackcolor = EEC628 | dftextcolor = 1C9A6C | dfname = Hiso Hiso no Mi | dfename = Whisper-Whisper Fruit | dfmeaning = Whisper | dftype = Paramecia }} Apis is a young girl who lives on Warship Island. Her grandfather is Bokuden. She is the main ally of the Straw Hat Pirates during the Warship Island Arc. Appearance Apis wears a long mustard yellow dress. The sleeves and the bottom of the dress are maroon with mustard colored circles. She has a dark maroon sash, and has the same colored undershirt. She has brown eyes, blonder hair tied back in a very thin braid, and fair skin. She also has a pointy hat, white in color, and wears red shoes. Gallery Personality She is a brave child who tries her hardest to protect her friend, Ryu, and made it her life's goal to help him find his home. She was also worried of people finding Ryu, such as when Luffy discovered her secret. She is very kind and caring, and because of this, she tends to get more emotional about things than other people would, like when she whined about being too short to reach and fit her necklace into the dragon door's hole. She also becomes very frantic and terrified during dangerous situations, such as riding Ryu's raft down the steep hillside of Warship Island, but in time, she becomes as excited as Luffy does. A running gag is that Apis is terrible at cooking, and Luffy is the only one who likes her food. Relationships Bokuden Bokuden is Apis's grandfather, and seemingly her only legal guardian. While the two care for each other, Apis will panic when Bokuden begins one of his endless stories, and will sneak away at the first chance she gets. Ryu Ryu was an ancient dragon from the "Lost Island" whom Apis discovered inside a cave on Warship Island, after hearing his call. She formed a close friendship with him and kept him a secret from almost everyone. She made it her life's goal to help Ryu return home, and was saddened by his eventual death. But once his lost home was discovered, her new goal was to keep the Dragon's Nest safe. Straw Hat Pirates When the Straw Hats first saved Apis from being adrift at sea, she was terrified due to the fact they were pirates. However, they were very kind and helped her to realize her goal. By the time the Straw Hats left her island, she was filled with a new sense of confidence that taught her to try her best. Monkey D. Luffy She became closer to Luffy than the others during their time on Warship Island. The two share a similar sense of excitement, though most of the time, Apis gets either angered or frantic over his actions. Luffy was also the only one who could stand her cooking. Eric and Nelson Royale Eric and Nelson Royale were a mercenary and Marine who both worked to capture Ryu and harvest his Dragonite. They attempted to capture Apis to force her to bring them to Ryu, until she escaped. Apis hated them for their actions, and especially for being responsible for Ryu's death. Abilities and Powers It's unknown how strong she is physically, but she was able to pluck the giant nosehair out of a Sea King. She has attempted cooking, but is shown to be bad at it. Devil Fruit Apis ate the Hiso Hiso no Mi. A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives her the ability to telepathically communicate with or allowing her to understand the heart of animals. Thanks to this, she gains useful information from them, such as if a strong wind's coming. History Warship Island Arc She tried to guard the Thousand Year Dragon Ryu from the Marines on her own, but she was captured by Commodore Nelson. The Straw Hat Pirates helped her out when she ran away from the Marines, taking care of her and aiding her during her journey. They eventually help her return to Warship Island, in which she accidentally leads them to Ryu. Eventually, Apis and the Straw Hats decide to set out to locate Lost Island. After sailing into the mirage, they managed to find an island that they believe to be the Lost Island. However, as it turns out, Warship Island was actually the location of the nesting grounds of the dragons. On their way back, she was taken hostage by Eric. She bit him after he grabbed her, and was flung aside, injuring her. Seeing as how Apis, was injured, Ryu attacked Eric and began to fly at Nelson. When he was shot down into the water, Apis cried in sorrow at the sight. After the Lost Island rose out of the sea, Apis ran straight to Ryu. She became angry when she heard that the nesting grounds were also the dragons' final resting place. However, Luffy soon points out that the Sennenryu return to the island to be reborn and points out that an egg was about to hatch. Seeing the hatching of the baby dragon brings her to tears, but also helps her realize why Ryu wanted to return so badly. Immediately after, Apis and the Straw Hats begin to leave the nesting grounds and return to Warship Island, only to be confronted by Eric. She attempts to stop Eric, but is saved by Usopp. When offered to join the crew, she declined and said that she wanted to stay and protect the island. She waved farewell to the crew and wished them a safe journey. Afterwards, Bokuden asks if she was sure she didn't want to go with them, to which she replies that she would only get in their way. Bokuden understands and states that if she is going to protect Lost Island, then she must know the history of their ancestors. She then runs in horror from her grandfather's long and boring tales. References Site Navigation ca:Apis de:Apis fr:Apis id:Apis ru:Апис Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Children Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Warship Island Characters